


Love at First Sight

by kelios



Series: Walker, Texas Ranger [3]
Category: Walker (TV 2020), Walker Texas Ranger reboot
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation, Walker Texas Ranger reboot - Freeform, heat exhaustion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:20:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelios/pseuds/kelios
Summary: Jack Ross is based on Jensen Ackles, and may or may not actually BECOME Jensen Ackles as this series continues.Since this is MY version of Texas, stupid things like not being allowed to own a bar AND a brewery don't exist.This is also a fill for h/c bingo 20/20 prompt heat exhaustion/stroke AND the twitter prompt challenge I'm doing.
Relationships: Cordell Walker/Jack Ross, Cordell Walker/Jensen Ackles
Series: Walker, Texas Ranger [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1494377
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> Jack Ross is based on Jensen Ackles, and may or may not actually BECOME Jensen Ackles as this series continues. 
> 
> Since this is MY version of Texas, stupid things like not being allowed to own a bar AND a brewery don't exist. 
> 
> This is also a fill for h/c bingo 20/20 prompt heat exhaustion/stroke AND the twitter prompt challenge I'm doing.

Cord wakes up feeling pretty damn good. He’d spent the evening at Jack’s Bar, with Jack himself--the hottest guy he’d ever met. They’d talked and bought round after round--even danced a few times, line dancing and a couple slower songs, too. Cord had bought a final round of shots for the bar at Last Call, jeans uncomfortably tight as Jack had slowly licked the salt off the rim of his shotglass and tossed back the amber liquid without ever breaking eye contact with Cord, then Jack had walked Cord to his taxi. 

Cord sighs, a twinge of regret at declining Jack’s invitation to stay the night flickering through him as he rolls over, his hand sliding into his boxers as he remembers the way Jack’s lips had caressed his beer bottle, the way his throat had worked as he swallowed. The scent of his hair as they danced, when Jack had leaned into him, those _lips_ brushing against Cord’s jaw as his thumbs traced Cord’s hipbones. Cord bites back a groan as his fingers find the bundle of nerves under the head of his dick and he comes, picturing Jack’s gorgeous green eyes looking up at him. 

Humming under his breath, Cord gets his coffee maker going and takes a quick shower, changing into jeans, boots and a plain black t-shirt. His hair gets pulled back into a messy bun and he pours himself a quick cup before heading out the door. 

Jack wakes up feeling like _shit_. His eyes are gummy and his mouth tastes like something crawled in and died--probably his brain, if the throbbing in his head is anything to go by. Christ, how many shots had he done last night? His lips quirk up in an involuntary smile as he remembers the gorgeous Texas Ranger who’d bought those drinks, but the brief moment of pleasure dies a horrible, painful death when he has to crawl out of bed and into the shower. The clock on his nightstand tells him he has less than an hour to be out at his brewery, The Family Business Brewing Company, to supervise construction, and he’s going to need every last minute. 

***********************************************

It’s nearly 11am when Cord pulls up outside The Family Business Brewing Company, and the thermostat is already edging up to 95 degrees. Just walking across the parking lot to check in at the office had broken a sweat, and now Cord can feel moisture beading at his hairline again the moment he turns off his SUV and steps outside.

Shouts and laughter pull Cord around to the back of the building--long, low, and white, with a wrap around porch scattered with seats and picnic tables. More tables are set up underneath towering shade trees, with a few families and couples enjoying the day. The whole place has a rustic, unfinished look that reminds him a bit of the state parks his family had visited growing up. A handful of kids are running wildly around a small, fenced in play area under the watchful eyes of a man and woman that Cord doesn’t know--parents or employees, he assumes. He tips his hat to them, even though he’s not wearing one at the moment, and they both nod in return as he passes by. 

**************************************************************

Jack heaves another bag of malt onto his shoulder, muscles trembling as he drops it into place. His vision blurs briefly, the room spinning around him dizzily as he pauses to wipe the sweat from his eyes. There’s no thermometer in the storeroom, but fuck it’s hot. Two of his workers had called out today, but the work still has to be done. And there’s no one else to do it but him.

Knees wobbling, Jensen turns back to the truck to grab another bag. The world tilts crazily again, then drops out from under him with a sudden lurch. 

Cord rounds the corner of the building just in time to see Jack fall to his knees. 

“Jack?” he calls, slightly worried. “Jack!” He breaks into a run, just barely catches Jack before his head hits the ground. 

“Cord?” Jack slurs, surprised. “What…?”

Cord isn’t surprised to find that Jack’s t-shirt is soaked through with sweat, his face flushed even though his skin is slightly clammy. 

“Hey!” he shouts, hoping to get the attention of whoever’s working the inside. “Hey, we need help out here!” Unwilling to wait, Cord gathers Jack into his arms, lifting him carefully. Jack is still mumbling, conscious but clearly confused about where he is and what he’s doing. He’s burning up in Cord’s arms, and Cord knows he’s got to act fast to get his temperature down before his condition gets more serious. 

The world shifts again. Jack wishes everything would just stay still for a few minutes, just so he can get his bearings. He tries to stand up, struggling a bit before he realizes he’s being restrained--held? There’s a rumbling sound, vibrating through his chest, deep and somehow soothing, and he stops struggling long enough to puzzle out that it’s a voice. 

“What’s going on?” he says again, or tries to, and the rumble resolves itself into words. 

“Hey, man. Take it easy. We gotta get you cooled off.” 

Cord. Jack recognizes the voice as the Texas Ranger he’d met the night before and immediately something inside him relaxes. 

“He’ll be fine, I think, once we get him cooled off and rehydrated. Has he had anything to drink today?”

“Um…” That’s Casey, one of the bartenders. “Just coffee, I think. He was super hungover when he got here this morning.” She pauses. “Are you sure we shouldn’t call an ambulance? It will take them forever to get here.”

“I’m a Texas Ranger, ma’am,” Cord says politely. “I’m trained in first aid and emergency medicine, and here in Texas that includes dealing with heat exhaustion. Now if you’ll open the door to that cooler and go grab something cool for him to drink--water or gatorade if you’ve got it.”

A wave of cold air washes over Jack, sending a shiver up his spine. Cord kneels and tries to put him down, but Jack doesn’t want to let go. He feels _safe_ here in Cord’s arms. 

“C’mon, Jack,” Cord says gently. “Gotta get you cooled down, man. What the hell were you thinking, drinking nothing but coffee in that heat? With a hangover to boot?” 

Jack wants to defend himself, protest that surely he hadn’t been that stupid, but he’s not sure he wasn’t. Everything’s a little fuzzy right now, though he can feel Cord taking off his shoes and socks. Another shiver rocks through him as the cold air hits his bare feet, and then Cord’s tugging at his shirt. The sweat soaked hem slaps him in the face, wet and gross, and he can’t help flinching. 

“It’s okay,” Cord soothes as he lowers Jack to the floor. He hesitates to leave lying on the bare concrete like this, but he doesn’t have a choice. Unless….Cord strips off his own shirt and lays it underneath Jack’s back. He wishes he had something for his head, but there's nothing around and he doesn’t want to leave Jack yet, not while he’s still so flushed and clammy and out of it. 

The girl comes back with a bottle of water and a bottle of gatorade as well as a bunch of towels. “Who _are_ you?” she asks, caution finally setting in at the sight of a strange man stripping her boss’s clothing away. “I don’t think--”

“Ma’am, my name is Cordell Walker,” Cord says patiently. He takes the gatorade from her hand firmly, twisting off the cap one handed as he holds Jack up enough to drink. “I’m a Texas Ranger, here to talk to Mr. Ross about some things going on at his businesses. You can get my wallet out of my back pocket, if you like, or you can call my office and get confirmation.” Cord rattles off the number from memory as he gently urges Jack to drink. Some of the neon colored liquid spills over Jack's chin, but most of it goes down his throat, much to Cord’s relief. After a moment of indecision, the girl kneels and spreads some of the towels underneath Jack's head and back. 

“Thanks, sweetheart,” Cord says, smiling warmly, and she flushes as her eyes drop to his bare chest. 

“Casey,” she says. “I’m Casey.” She hesitates again. “Do you think I should close down?” she asks, panic starting to creep back into her voice. “I don’t know what to do.” 

“I think you should go back out and take care of the customers,” Cord says firmly. “Jack and I are only newly acquainted, but I think that’s what he’d prefer.” Cord smiles down at the man in his arms. “And don’t worry, he’s in good hands.”


End file.
